A Time To Cry
by SisterlyDuoXOXO
Summary: A girl has been brutally raped and beaten with an ! carved on her back. Something BAD happens to Olivia Benson. Chapter 2 now up! Has great reviews! R&R!
1. What can happen?

Disclosure: I don't own the show, just the idea for this story.

Note: None of this is true.

Chapter 1

----------------------- 11/25 3:29 AM Olivia Benson's House

BAM!

"Ugh" Olivia moaned after suddenly waking up because of the loud sound. "What is going on outside?"

BAM!

Olivia sat straight up "What the hell?" She said quickly getting up and putting on a jacket to go downstairs.

As soon as Olivia got outside, she realized that she had made a HUGE mistake…

---------------------- 11/24 8:17 AM Squad Room

"Morning 'Liv!" Stabler said as he walked through the doors to the squad room.

"What's got you in suck a good mood?" Olivia asked smirking at Stabler who just spilled coffee on his shirt because the cup was too hot.

"Oh, nothing, just in a good mood, I guess" he said not wanting to brag about what really happened last night. "I have a feeling we are going to get some bad guys today!"

"Just like everyday." Said Olivia _what has gotten in to him?_She thought "Come on Stabler, I wanna know what happened…"

"Sure did! I had the kids last night. Can you believe how old they are?" Stabler said getting excited because he loved to talk about his kids whom he hasn't seen in almost a year.

"That's great!" She said hoping someone would come in so she wouldn't have to listen to his stories, even thought she knows that she would have to listen in the squad car.

"We've got a new case!" Captain Cragen said as he walked through his room into the squad room. "I just got a call from a station in Queens. A 15-year-old girl was just fond on the sidewalk brutally beaten and possibly raped. She has been taken to the hospital to be checked out."

"Sounds good, what do you want us to do, boss?" Stabler asked?

"Benson, Stabler, go to the hospital and talk to the girl. Munch, Fin, you guys go to the crime scene and see if you can find anything."

--------------------- 11/24 9:43 AM Mercy Hospital

"The girl has signs of strangulation, she was badly beaten…"

"Did you do a rape kit yet?" Olivia asked.

"The nurse and a female doctor and in there now. There is one thing hat I need to talk to you about. The man carved an exclamation mark on her back. Do you have any clue what that means?" The Doctor asked.

"I've never seen anything like that before." Stabler said quickly forgetting about his kids, and getting back to work.

"I'm going to go and talk to the girl." Benson said, anxious to see the girl face to face, and talk to the girl.

--------------------- 11/25 5:01 AM 22nd Street

"Olivia, where's Olivia?" Stabler was yelling as he ran down the street where Olivia lived. The street was now a crime scene and had been sectioned off. There had been another rape.

Stabler spotted Olivia on a stretcher that was being put into an ambulance. Olivia looked unconscious. Stabler sprinted to the ambulance hoping that Olivia wasn't the one who had been raped, even though he already knew that it would be her that was raped.

"How's she doing?" Stabler asked.

"We won't know until she gets to the hospital." The paramedic said, anxious to get her to the hospital. "Can I ask who you are?"

"I'm her partner" Stabler said. The paramedic raised his eyebrow. "I'm not THAT type of partner, I work with her. We are Detectives. We work in the Special Victims Unit. Can I ride with her to the hospital?" he asked.

"Yes"

--------------------- 11/24 9:56 AM Rape Victim's Hospital Room

"Hi, sweetie, I'm Olivia Benson. I'm a police officer. I work for the Special Victims Unit." Olivia told the girl as he walked through the door. "What's you name sweetheart?" She asked, noticing how badly beaten the girl was.

"I have a few questions for you if you are feeling up to it." Olivia said watching tears go silently down the girls face. The girl nodded "What is you name?" Olivia asked.

"Jo…Joanna Summers" she stuttered.

"Good, now, Joanna, I know this must be hard for you, but can you describe what happened to you?" Olivia asked slowly, feeling more and more sympathetic for the girl as she notice the dried blood and the bruises covering her whole body.

"I was walking to school this morning with my friends I forgot my book at home, so I ran back to my house to get it. On my way back to school, this man pulled me into the alley" She paused, took a long, deep breath. "He pulled up my skirt and…" she burst out in tears. Olivia desperately wanted to console her, but realized that it would hurt her too much to just pat the girl's shoulder.

"Did you see his face Joanna?" She asked.

"He was tall, had brown hair with these cheesy blond highlights I remember thinking that as I passed him on the sidewalk. I remember the most his beautiful baby blue eyes."

"That's good. I'm going to go out and talk to my partner. You just stay here and rest. Do you want me to call your parents?" Olivia asked

"NO!" She said. "I don't want them to know about this at all!"

Olivia then left the room, but not before taking one last glance at Joanna.

----------------------- 11/25 5:24 AM In Ambulance

"She's crashing!" The paramedic said pulling up Olivia's shirt to reveal a huge gash on her side. "We need to intubate!"

Stabler, being only trained in first aid, could only sit by Olivia's side and hope that she was ok. _What have you done to yourself Olivia?_ He thought as tears started to run down his face. He didn't know what he would do without Olivia.

Finally, they reached the hospital; the doctor took Olivia through the doors to the hospital, leaving Stabler in the ambulance.

-------------------- 11/24 10:11 Am Outside the Hospital Room

"How is she?" Stabler asked.

"Traumatized, like every rape victim." Benson said. "I don't understand how anyone can treat someone like this."

"Did she name her rapist?" Stabler asked.

"Ya, she described Craig Hoffner, you know, that famous actor."

"I doubt that."

"Just because he is a famous actor, doesn't mean he can't be a sociopath or just a rapist. He IS an actor, he can hide his feelings better then other people." Olivia said, angered that Stabled didn't believe Joanna.

"Look, it's too early to make any assumptions about this case." Stabler said, even though he doubted that an actor would rape anyone.

**A/N What is going to happen to Olivia? Was Joanna really raped by an actor? Hope you enjoy. Please R&R!**


	2. Can't Go Back Now

---------------- 11/24 12:13 Craig Hoffner's House

"Craig Hoffner, open up, it's the police!" Olivia yelled as she was knocking on the famous actor's door. She didn't have any patience to wait for Craig to take his time getting to the door.

The door opened up slowly. It wasn't Craig Hoffner at the door, it was a short woman dressed in a maid's outfit. "Can I help you" she said in badly spoken English.

"Can you take us to Craig Hoffner?" Olivia asked.

"Si." She said. "He is outside." Se then left the door intending Benson and Olivia to follow her.

----------------- 11/25 6:31 AM Hospital

"How is she doc?" Stabler asked.

"Well, she was definitely raped. That isn't the biggest problem though. She was stabbed in between two ribs. The knife punctured her lung. We had to put in a chest tube to help her breathe"

"Did you do the rape kit yet?" Stabler asked anxious to go and see Olivia, but knowing that he has to do his job.

"Yes, we did it while she was unconscious. We thought it would be best." He replied

"That was a good idea. Can I see her?" Stabler said.

"Yes, she might be a little groggy, but she should talk to the police. I have to say that your partner is a very strong girl." The doctor said. Stabler then left as fast as he could to go to Olivia's room.

----------------- 11/ 24 12:57 PM Questioning Room, SVU precinct.

"Where were you this morning?" Stabler asked Craig Hoffner. They had brought Craig in for questioning. He sat there with this annoyed look on his face, but turned to a smile as soon as he saw Olivia.

"Every morning I go out for a walk and then I head to work. Can I ask what this is about?" He asked turning his head back towards Olivia.

"You are a suspect in a rape case of a young girl. She was raped this morning. She described you as her rapist." Olivia stated, angered at this man for raping that young girl and for giving her "the look".

"Look, I didn't rape anyone. I don't know if you know but I have an identical twin brother. His name is Stephen and he lives in New York also." Craig stated.

"Well, can we get a DNA sample from you to rule you out as the rapist?" Stabler asked, anxious to find the real rapist.

------------------- 11/25 6:39 AM Olivia's Hospital Room

"Olivia, how are you feeling?" Stabler asked as son as he walked in the room.

"Not so well, I just want to get out of her and go home." Olivia said.

"You know you can't do that. At least say here for one night so that they can make sure you are ok before you go home. Do it for me." Stabler said.

"Ugh, alright, but you owe me one!" Olivia said. "I guess you came here to ask me about what happened, right?"

"Well, not really, I wanted to check up on you, but I guess we might as well while I am here." He said

"Well, lets get started." She said taking a huge breath, but got caught with the pain from the chest tube. "I woke up to this weird sound, I now know was the sound of someone smashing my car in with a sledgehammer. I went outside to see was the sound was. When I got outside, Craig Hoffner turned and looked straight at me. I thought he was mad about us taking him in for questioning, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of me.. He ran up to me, grabbed me by the arm, threw me in the car and raped me. I tried to force him off of me, but he was stronger then I was, so I couldn't get him off. While he was in me, he kept saying 'this is what you get.' When he was done, he left me in the car and I went back to my apartment and called the police."

"Olivia, I am so sorry that this happened to you." Stabler said

"It's not your fault. Its one of the possibilities of working with this job." Benson said trying to be strong, but very embarrassed of what she had to go through.

--------------- 11/24 1:26 PM Medical Officers

"So do you have any evidence for us Dr. Warner?" Benson asked.

"Well yes and no. The DNA you gave me didn't match the sperm that was found in Joanna, but the good news is that it is a family relative. The DNA shares a lot of similarities with Craig's DNA." Melinda said.

"So, it could be Craig Hoffner's twin brother then?" Stabler asked.

"If you get me some of his DNA, I can tell you if he was the rapist or not. For all you know, it is Craig Hoffner's father." Melinda Warner said.

---------------- 11/24 2:42 PM Questioning Room, SVU Precinct

"I don't understand why you took me here?" Joanna asked. "It's not like I'm the one breaking the laws."

"We just need you to make a formal statement." Stabler said. He now understood why Olivia was so upset about this rape. The carving on her back needed more then 100 stitches, and now she couldn't sit with her back on the back of the chair.

"Well, I'm not changing anything I said before." She said.

"We just wanted to make sure. We did have one problem though; you said you name was Joanna Summers. We checked to see where you lived, but there is no Joanna Summers living in New York City." Stabler said.

Joanna sighed. "I guess I do have one confession to make. My last name is Ivans. I do know Chris Hoffner. He is my uncle. He hates me for not using my true last name. That's why he sent his brother to rape me and tell me that something worse would happen if I don't go back to using my last name."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Benson asked growing even more sympathetic.

"So, Chris Hoffner's brother, is he your dad?" Stabler asked

"Yes." Joanna burst out into tears. This time, Olivia did take a step closer to her, but knew that consoling her could make the trial of her rapist harder because the lawyer could argue that Olivia was making her do this and that it wasn't true.

----------------- 11/24 3:13 PM Stephen Hoffner's House

"Stephen Hoffner, you are under arrest for the rape of Joanna Summers. All that you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to a lawyer…" Benson said, while Stabler cuffed Stephen. They had been to his house earlier, and gone through his trash. They had found a hairbrush with his hair on it. The hair had matched the DNA found in the sperm in Joanna.

"I'm not going to deny what I did." Stephen said.

**A/N What is going to happen now? Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I will hurry towrite the next chapter! Please R&R!**


End file.
